The Power of 13
by mysterymusician
Summary: When 13 friends are walking home, the Minotaur appears. From that point forward everything was going to be different. They head off to Camp Half Blood where each one is claimed by, you guess it, each god, making there one child for every god. Get ready for drama, action, romance and more in The Power of 13 (I don't own original PJO characters or places so don't sue me or anything)
1. Chapter 1

Chp. 1   
The start of it all

Annabeth and Percy were fooling around in his cabin again. No one would see them, Percy was the only one in his cabin after all. He was the only camper who was a child of Poseidon, but that was all about to change.

While Annabeth and Percy were making out in his cabin, 13 kids, all who knew each other, were walking home together. Out of know where the Minotaur appeared. The one that they read about in books, saw in the movies, and even made an appearance in their dreams. They all knew what to do. In a matter of a minute the Minotaur was on the ground moaning in pain, hornless.

"What just happened?"  
"I don't know."  
Then Grover appeared.  
"WHO ARE YOU?"  
"My name is Grover, and we have to go. NOW."


	2. Chapter 2

Chp. 2  
Steph's Pov  
Meet the crew

Madi, Riley, Cameron, Shawn, Ellen, Greg, Callie, Jacob, Alan, Steven, Kailyn,Tara, and me, Steph. We were friends since 2nd grade. Now we're all 15, and still inseparable. Sure its awkward when people within the group try to date, but you gotta do watcha gotta do to find your soulmate. So despite us all being dyslexic and having ADHD (Weird coincidence right?) we had a knack for music. I was the best of course. I always considered myself in charge and the leader of our "circle" if you want to call it that. Madi was the wise one. Riley was the artsy one. Cameron the mechanical one, Shawn the devilish one, Ellen the calm environmentalist, Greg the drunk, Callie the archer, Joe the sneaky comedian, Steven the swimmer, Tara the beauty queen, Alan the violent one, and Kailyn social queen bee.

I'm not sure how we all managed to get along, but we did.

So we were sitting in a bus. We were all in shock after earlier. Was that really a Minotaur? What was it doing in out small town? And who was this Grover character? How did he get a school bus?

We didn't know where we were going. Grover just told us to get in and hold on. I know you're not supposed to talk to strangers, let alone get in a school bus with them, but the circumstances were different here. This guy might be the answer to why a Minotaur randomly appeared on our street.

We stopped in the middle of the woods in who knows where. We all got out and looked around.  
"Where are we?" asked Ellen  
"You tell me." Grover replied

I turned around to see a huge arch way. The top had letters written across it, but not English, Greek. After a few seconds something clicked in my head. The letters seemed to almost float off the sign and then back on into English.

"Camp Half Blood." I said


	3. Chapter 3

Chp. 3  
Shawn's POV  
Of the Gods

Well no crap Steph it says Camp Half Blood. Like seriously, who asked her anyways.

I hated Steph. A lot. She was an annoying know it all bitch. If I had a gun she'd be the first one I'd shoot. I'm also 100% sure she hated me as well.  
"What's Camp Half Blood?"  
"Why are we here?"  
Madi and Ellen. Hot. Awesome. And not Steph. Met my requirements. I walked up to Ellen and slapped her butt. She turned around, scowled, and punched me in the face, but that was okay. I like a girl who can play rough.  
"Eww what a jerk!" Madi said to Ellen  
"I know right! He doesn't have a chance in hell."  
For whatever reason that stuck with me. Not a chance in hell. My thoughts were then interrupted by a scream let out by Callie, a rather hot one I might add. Everyone turned around to see the Minotaur standing there.  
"WHAT?"  
"How?"  
"I thought..."  
"Get into the camp, NOW!" Yelled Grover, who was already inside.  
The 13 of us ran under the arch into the camp, but as we did the weirdest thing happened. A glowing symbol appeared over all of our heads. Mine a pomegranate, Steph a lightning bolt, Madi an owl, Riley a harp, Cameron a hammer, Ellen a wicker basket, Greg a wine glass, Callie a bow and arrow, Jacob a winged shoe, Alan a sword, Steven a trident, Kailyn a crown, and Tara, well, she glowed pink and suddenly her hair was done, and she had new clothes and make up on. IT. WAS. HOT.  
I looked over at Grover. His jaw was on the floor.  
"And you were all just claimed."

Ellen's pov

Grover rushed us all to this weird house type thing. There was a man sitting on the porch, or at least I thought he was sitting. I jumped a bit when I realized his bottom half was not of a human, but of a horse. He noticed my startled expression and let out a little laugh.  
"I see one of you has made a discovery," he chuckled, "I am a centaur."  
"But sir, centaurs aren't real." Steph. I love her, but everything had to be so real for her.  
"I'm the living proof child. and not only centaurs are real, the Gods are real, and you're their children."  
"What?"  
"How?"  
"Which God is my parent?"  
"Well, we have to wait-" Chiron was interrupted by Grover  
"They were already claimed. It was right when then walked under the arch."  
"What? That is unheard of!"  
Then it all clicked in my head  
"I'm Demeter's daughter, Steph you're Zeus's, Cameron you're Hephaestus's, Shawn you're Hades's, Steven Poseidon's, Madi Athena's, Callie Artemis's, Greg Dionysus's, Alan Ares's, Kailyn Hera's, Joe Hermes's, and Riley you're Apollo's." I felt pleased with myself. I was expecting Steph to be the first piece this all together. We all stood there together in silence and in shock. Something about it just seemed off, of course that might have been because we had just been told our whole lives were lies and we were half Greek God, but Chiron, who had probably been doing this for years, even was acting like something was off.  
"Grover, please show our newest campers off the to the cabin area and meet me back here."  
"Right away sir," he turned to us, "Follow me guys!"  
He lead us through volleyball courts, lava rock climbing, and other activities, all filled with kids who were just like us. Except they looked at us like we had lobsters crawling out of our ears. Something weird was going on, and I was going to find out what it was.

Callie's Pov

We finally reached the cabins that we would be staying in for the summer. They were placed in an omega shape with some beautiful statues and a fountain in the middle.  
"Here are the cabins you guys are gonna stay in. There is one cabin for each of the gods. Your parents know where you are, they know who u are. You'll have a chance to contact them soon. I gotta go back to Chiron so make yourselves at home. I'm sure your new cabinmates would be more than happy to show you around." With that Grover ran off back to Chiron. Of course, none of us went to our cabins. We didn't want to be seperated with what was going on. We had just been told that our whole lives weren't what we thought they were. So we just sat in front of that beautiful fountain, together, and we talked. You know how they say when you're in a near death situation, that your whole life flashes before your eyes? Well that was what was going though my head as I sat there. Things were gonna be so different, would I even be able to leave this camp? At least Artemis was my mother. I had always loved archery, so I had that to look forward too. I was gonna miss my dad a lot though. I wanted to know how he met Artemis, and well...you know... I wondered how many other children Artemis had, and what they were like. And I bet these questions were running though everyone else's heads.

Cameron's POV

We all sat in the grass contemplating what was going on. Except, everyone started making out. I was always really awkward, and I had the occasional girlfriend, but never for more than a month. I was in love with Madi, I had been since we were 12. She had rejected me a total of 30 times over 3 years. She had an on and off thing with Shawn. It had been off at that point, and I really wanted to ask her out again, 31 was my lucky number after all. I looked around for her, but I couldn't find her, where did she go?

Third person POV

Grover ran back to the porch to find Chiron sitting there with a very worried expression on his face.  
"Grover, where did you find this bunch?"  
"I was heading to a 7-11 and I came across those 13, standing over the Minotaur, its horn in their hands. I rushed them off here and had their parents alerted. But when we got here, the Minotaur was already alive again."  
"Grover, Kronos is back."

**So I made this chapter longer, and I hoped you liked it! I'm new to writing so it would be great to hear some feedback or get some advice, so reviews are greatly appreciated! Have a great day! **


End file.
